Switched
by quinn18
Summary: Roles are switched, takes place after Edward left Bella, only Bella’s the vampire and Edwards the human but not for long
1. Preface

EPOV

I looked at myself in the mirror, yup I was right, burgundy eyes, god-like looks, alabaster skin, and I sparkled. I ran across the room, inhuman speed, lifted up the couch above my head, yup that all sums it up for me. I'm a vampire.

My best friend Jacob Black who is a werewolf must have stopped James from killing me, instead turning me into a vampire. Bella Cullen, who I had recently dated, is a vampire she killed Victoria after she tried to kill me and James wanted "a mate for a mate" is what he called it. Bella left a few weeks ago telling me she didn't love me, it hurt like hell to hear that come out of her mouth.

I decided that I would go with the Cullen's lifestyle. They didn't drink human blood, they drank animal blood instead. So with that I went for my first hunt alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Basically all I've done for the past 20 years was mope around, well actually I couldn't call it moping, it was actually living life day to day completely empty inside. That's how I felt ever since I left Edward, my truly better half. I had left to protect him and now he probably hates me.

_Hey Bella, we were thinking maybe we should move back to Forks. Carlisle thinks it might be good for you._ Alice thought. Yeah I forgot to tell you, I can read minds_, _Alice can see the future and Jasper, Alice's husband, can distinguish peoples feelings and change them.

I thought about what Alice thought, it might be good and if Edward was still there maybe he can give me another chance. He's probably around 28 now, I can see that a 28 year old with a girl that looks about 17, huh funny if only they knew I was actually around 147.

I walked down stairs and it looked like everyone was looking at me for an answer. I nodded weakly. "Alright lets go." I said. I didn't do much but pack all night and next thing I know I'm in a first class section on the first flight to Seattle.

Once in Seattle, we got to our house and we smelt another vampire's trail in all the rooms of our house. Once I got to my room I noticed the smell was the strongest in this particular room. Then I finally registered the smell. "Edward." I said with wide eyes and as soon as I said that everyone was in the doorway with looks of surprise.

I had gone through all of the rooms in the Cullen's old house. But I had spent time in Bella's the most it never changed. Then I heard a car door slam and I looked out the window. Standing there by car was Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and Bella. Bella, she hadn't changed, she still looked like a goddess, now I felt like I could stand next to her and be equal to her. But she said she didn't love me. That's what sent me running.

I ran back to my house, my dad, Charlie, died about 5 years after I disappeared and I now lived in that house. It was about 8 o'clock pm so I went in my room and got my stuff ready for school tomorrow, which I guessed would be the Cullen's first day back.

After I got my things ready I went in and listened to Avenged Sevenfold for the rest of the night. Around 7:30 am I got walked to my car, a 2008 Chevy Silverado. I missed my old truck so I never got anything besides a Chevy truck when I bought a new vehicle.

I got to school and a black 2008 Mazda MXS Miata Hard Top Convertible with purple tinted windows and a yellow 2008 Porsche Boxster followed it. _Alice._ Bella got out of the black car and the rest got out of the yellow car. Together they went into the office and coming out 5 minutes later.

As soon as the wind blew from my direction to Bella. She stiffened and stopped walking then looked up in my direction. She gave me this look that said 'forgive me', I nodded and we both looked around and then ran at vampire speeds and stopped short about a feet away from each other then we hugged.

"I'm so sorry that I left you, I only wanted to protect you, I didn't know you would be turned into one of us." She dry-sobbed into my shirt.

"It's alright, I was so scared that you really didn't want to be with me, that you didn't love me. Now I feel complete, I actually feel like your equal." I said into her hair.

"Of course I love you and I feel complete again to before now I was just nothing now I have something to live for. Do you forgive me?" She asked me.

I held her at arms length. "Of course I forgive you. Does this mean we are back together now?" I asked her.

"Only if you want to be, I know that I do." She said.

"I really want to be with you again." I said and leaned down and kissed her passionately. We stayed like this not needing air to breathe until we heard a motor cycle drive up next to us.

"_You." Jacob growled at Bella. "What the hell are you doing here don't you know you already hurt Edward enough."_

"_Jacob enough." I said putting my arm around Bella's shoulders._

"_What do you mean 'enough'? She ripped you apart, you were depressed and its because of her that you are like this. Her kind is why you are like her now." He said._

"_She left because she was trying to protect him, now get lost dog." Emmett boomed walking over to us._

"_Obviously it didn't work." Jacob said back to Emmett and then looked back at me. "When you decide to hang out with normal people then give me a call."_

"_If you haven't forgotten, dog, it isn't normal for our kind to be hanging out with a bunch of wolves when there are others of our kind around." Bella said threateningly._

_With that Jacob started his motorcycle and left at a very high speed._


End file.
